


Only A Train Ride Away

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Other, Snippet Collection, Snippets, Various AUs, Various Kinks, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: I'll write snippets when I'm bored, on the train, or when people toss prompts at me. This is a collection of those snippets which will most likely never be extrapolated into full stories.





	1. Ignis/Ardyn/Gladio - Arabian Nights AU

The sultan cocked an auburn eyebrow, as he noticed the cloaked figure crouched on the floor. As the music began, the figure stood, and dropped the cloak from his shoulders. 

The sultan purred in his throat at the revealed dancer. 

"We may have our entertainment yet, Gladio."

The bodyguard nodded, not taking his eyes from the dancer. He was a lithe man, clad in sheer, golden colored flowing pants settled low on his hips. So low, Gladio could almost swear he saw the tawny hairs beckoning to the man's genitals. The dancer spread his arms, a sheer matching scarf lined with tiny golden coins spread between them. He had a sheer mask covering most of his face, in the same golden colored fabric, lined with delicate, mossy green stitched detailing across the top.

The dancer began to roll his hips side to side, his body following the music. He kept his eyes fixated on the sultan, and danced towards him. The sultan watched intently, seeing every muscle in the man's bare abdomen roll with his dance. The guard moved to stand between them, preventing the dancer from approaching the sultan. The sultan leaned to the side, still trying to watch. 

The guard met the dancer's eyes. They were stunning, the same mossy green as the stitching on his mask. The dancer released one side of the scarf, and swung it over the guard's shoulders. He tilted his head slightly, as the dancer wrapped an arm around him. The dancer gave a small hop, swinging his body weight around the guard to circumvent him, and land, kneeling in front of the sultan in one flourished movement. 

The sultan burst into laughter, and clapped. 

"Well done..." 

The sultan tipped the dancer's head up with a finger to his chin. He saw the fiery green eyes above the mask, and smirked. 

"Well done, indeed. Let me see your face." 

The dancer pulled the sheer mask off, and met the sultan's hazel eyes. The guard turned, standing behind the dancer, to watch his sultan. 

Sultan Ardyn smirked. He ran a thumb over the dancer's high cheekbone, then trailed it down to caress his plump bottom lip. 

"You are a handsome one, aren't you? And such a pleasant dancer...What's your name?"

"Ignis, your highness." 

"And such a lovely voice...Gladio?" The dancer kept his eyes on Ardyn, but assumed he was talking to the bodyguard he had recently used as a pole. 

"Bring him to my chambers." 

The dancer hopped to his feet. "Y-your highness?" Gladio hugged the dancer from behind, pinning his arms to his sides, and lifting him from the ground. 

"As you wish, your highness." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ignis kicked his legs as Gladio carried him down the corridor. He allowed it to carry on until Ignis kicked him in the upper thigh, dangerously close to his genitals. Gladio let out a growl, and tossed the dancer over his shoulder. He pulled the dancer's scarf, still lying around his neck, and wrapped it around the dancer's calves just tight enough to stop him from kicking. 

"You may want to keep some of that fire handy. You'll need it." 

The dancer pounded on the bodyguard's back with his fists. "Put me down!"

"And rest my neck on the chopping block when you run away? Not likely." 

Gladio pulled a key from his pocket, and unlocked the sultan's chamber. 

The air was hazy with the remnants of coconut incense. The chamber was dimly lit, with heavy curtains preventing the mid day sun from heating the chamber too much. Gladio carried the dancer over to the pile of multicolored silken pillows. He placed him onto the pillows, and reached behind him. 

He found the thin gold collar amongst the pillows. Ignis was already freeing his legs from the tangled scarf. Gladio caught him by his wrists, and yanked him back to lay on the pillows. 

"Let me give you a hint. Don't fight. You'll live longer. Your life might even be worth it." 

Ignis tried to wriggle his wrists free of the guard's grip. Gladio took his wrists in one hand, and used his free hand to fasten the collar around the dancer's neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Sultan returned to his room, a little drunk from wine, a little high from his smoking pipe. He opened his chamber door, and saw his newest acquisition. 

The dancer was exquisite. He sat on his pillows, legs to his side, back straight. His neck was locked into the thin golden collar, and the sultan could just barely see the chain leading to the wall. The dancer's wrists were bound in front of him in golden shackles, connected by a short chain. Ardyn noticed his ankles bound in similar shackles, with a slightly longer chain. If Gladio had to shackle the man's ankles, it meant he had tried to escape already. Ardyn's lips curled into a smirk. 

_Good...the last one had no fight at all._


	2. Gladio/Prompto - Teasing

They each carried two heaping bags of groceries. Iris had asked them to bring supplies to Cape Caem with them, and they boys got more little carried away at the markets in Lestallum. 

"Just where do we intend to fit all of this? The trunk is full." 

Noct shifted a bag, struggling slightly. "I don't care, just...figure it out, these are heavy!" 

Gladio rolled his eyes at Noct, and took one of the bags from him, hugging all three of his bags to his chest. 

Prompto pursed his lips, and sat one of his bags on the floor in the passenger seat, where he normally sat. 

"Iggy, are we gonna have the top down?" 

"Most likely, so long as the weather holds out."

"Kay!" The blonde sat his second bag on the floor next to the first, and ran to take one from Gladio. He sat it on the seat, and motioned for Gladio to bring the other two to him, sitting them on the seat, and buckling the seatbelt over them. 

"Do you intend to stay here, Prompto?" 

"No...but I have an idea. Noct, get in." 

Prompto ran to Ignis, taking one of his bags, and wedging it in the remaining space on the floor of his usual seat. Noct and Gladio both slid into their seats in the back, Noct nestling his two bags between his legs. Prompto took Ignis' last bag, and handed it to Noct to sit between himself, and Gladio. 

Ignis took his normal seat behind the wheel, and turned to watch Prompto walk around the back of the car, open Gladio's door, and climbed onto his lap. 

"Okay, ready to go. You don't mind, right Gladio?" 

"Getting to ride to Cape Caem with your ass on my lap? Nah. I don't mind." 

"Very well. Off we go." 

Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto's skinny waist, and pulled him back to him as Ignis pulled out of the car park. He smiled, and nuzzled Prompto's cheek. The blonde turned, and kissed Gladio's scruffy cheek. Gladio moved his lips to the young man's ear.

"Was this your plan all along, talking us into over-buying supplies for Iris?"

Prompto smiled wide, and put his lips to Gladio's ear. 

"No, but it worked out." He kissed Gladio's earlobe, and smiled contentedly as Gladio wrapped his free arm around the blonde, hugging him close. 

Ignis glanced into the rear view, smirking at the lovers. Noct was already half asleep, he hoped he slept all the way to Caem. He needed it. 

Prompto wiggled his ass, grinding it back into Gladio's lap. 

"Careful, blondie. You're stuck on my lap." 

"Mmhm, awful, isn't it?" 

"It's gonna be for you once we get to Caem, if you keep teasing me." 

Prompto scooted himself back, grinding again, and leaning back to kiss Gladio. 

"Okay, that's it!" Gladio hugged Prompto to him with a strong arm, and dug his fingertips into his side, tickling him. Prompto squeaked, and squirmed in Gladio's grip. 

"A-ack! Gladio, no, no!"


	3. Gladio/Ardyn

Gladio shuddered slightly at Ardyn's tongue lapping over the head of his cock. He protested slightly into the scarf knotted into his mouth, and tugged at his wrists, bound tight above his head.

The auburn haired man dipped his head, and ran his tongue down the shaft of the man's erect cock. He placed a quick kiss on a testicle, and ran his tongue back up the shaft, before taking his head into his mouth. He sucked, and lapped gently at the velvety flesh, slowing when he heard Gladio's breath hitch. He intended to make this torture last. 

Ardyn ran his hands over Gladio's thick thighs, enjoying feeling the muscles squirm as the man struggled against the ropes holding his ankles tight. He dragged his nails down, leaving angry red marks obscured by the man's dark leg hair.


	4. Ardyn/Ignis

"Ardyn, please, this is foolish." 

Ignis protested, but allowed himself to be led to the secluded cove. Ardyn turned with a start, grabbed Ignis with a hand on the small of his back, and yanked him close. Ignis gasped.

"Do you remember when last I held you like this, Ignis?" 

Ignis inhaled deeply. The older man's musk was intoxicating, and the memories flooded back. Warm skin on skin, clothing discarded to the floor. Gasps, and moans, and the dawn's light as they finally slept, tangled in a heap. He responded quietly. 

"I could never forget." 

Ardyn moved his face close, close enough for Ignis to be able to smell the heat from his body. Ignis' brow raised in desire and resistance, and finally collapsed as he moved his lips to the older man's. He tangled his fingers in Ardyn's hair as the man raised him, and pressed him against the cove wall.


	5. Gladio/Ignis - Piercings

"Ignis, what are you--o-oh...baby..."

Ignis took the head of Gladio's cock into his mouth, and shifted down to lap as his shaft. Gladio felt something different. It felt -amazing.- Like a small, hard ball rubbing against his shaft. 

"I-Ignis, what's in your...?" Ignis pulled back, and stuck out his tongue. Gladio noticed the silver barbell pierced through the muscle.

He smirked, and gasped quietly. "That's why you've been so absent..." 

"Yes. I didn't want you to find out prior to it healing." 

"Iggy, that's...fucking hot." 

Ignis smiled quickly, before returning his mouth to Gladio's cock. He paused, jolted, and made a concerned noise. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

Ignis exhaled hard through his nose, and opened his mouth to show the ball of his barbell had gotten lodged into the ring through Gladio's urethra. 

Gladio tried to stifle his laugh, failing. 

"Guess you're stuck there now."


	6. Gladio/Prompto/Ignis

Gladio held Prompto's wrists outstretched above him, not that he had to. The thin boy was already stuck on his lap, Gladio's cock inside of him. Ignis settled between Prompto and Gladio's legs, kneeling between them, and trailing kisses down Prompto's pale torso. He ran his tongue down the middle of Prompto's chest, settling at his navel, and licking at the dip. 

Prompto burst into immediate giggles.

"I-Iggy! No, nonono, ple-ahahaha!"

Ignis felt hips lips twitching, he had to smile at the younger man's reaction. He continued to wiggle his tongue in Prompto's navel, feeling the boy futilely squirm his legs in protest. 

""I-Iggy, please! I-it tickles, please sto-"

Ignis slid a hand down, and grasped the young man's cock in hand. Prompto's protests were cut short. 

"OH~~! Oh...Hnnnngh...."

Gladio shifted Prompto's wrists into a hand, and moved to cover his mouth to stifle the loud moan. Prompto took Gladio's fingers into his mouth, and sucked at them gently. 

"Shit, Prompto..." 

Prompto gasped out, relinquishing Gladio's fingers. Ignis stood, and used his body to sandwich Prompto. He rubbed his own hard cock against the blonde's as he leaned over his shoulder to kiss Gladio.

Prompto whined loudly. "H-hey, guys, that's not fair!"

Ignis parted his kiss from Gladio.

"I suppose you're correct, Prompto."

The advisor leaned down, and kissed the gunner. Gladio eased his hips back into the bed, and raised his cock into Prompto, causing him to moan into Ignis' mouth.


	7. Ignis/Gladio/Mind Flayer

Ignis barely had time to register the slimy noise in front of him. Squelching, feet above him, he didn't hear it's approach as it floated off the ground. He felt his wrists snatched, grasped tight in a massive hand, and himself get lifted from the ground where he sat. 

He kicked his legs frantically at the beast that held him, he prayed his friends were close to where he fell, but heard only the beast directly in front of him. He felt a slimy tentacle run down the side of his face, and panicked. Ignis opened his mouth to cry out, and was met with tentacles probing in. He whimpered out, feeling the liquid oozing into his mouth. He felt fevered, disconnected. The liquid must be robbing him of his conscious thought. He twisted his wrists in the mind flayer's grip, trying to do anything he could to escape. Even if he did, he had no idea where to run. Not in his eternal darkness. Not somewhere he'd never been before. 

The tentacles felt thick in his mouth, exploring the maw. Ignis made a pathetic noise, trying to ignore the ooze affecting his status, still trying to cry for help. 

 

Gladio saw Ignis' legs kicking at the beast, and felt the rage burn in his throat. He ran ahead of the party, summoning his greatsword and preparing to cleave the beast. A second mind flayer came from the shadows, and knocked him back into the wall with a sonic blast. The cavern shook. The sonic blast dislodged a number of boulders, which blocked the two younger men's path. 

"H-hold on Gladio, we'll find a way!" Prompto cried through the new blockage. 

Gladio stood up, using his greatsword for balance, and shook the daze from his head. Blood trickled down from his nose from the sheer force of the blast. He wiped it onto the back of his hand, and swung the broad end of the blade over his shoulder. 

One in front, one with Ignis. He noticed Ignis' legs still struggling, he must still be conscious. 

"It'll take more than one of you to stop me." He locked his eyes on the countenance of the squid like beast, before running at it, and being knocked into the side wall by another sonic blast. 

His blade dissipated from his hand as the two mind flayers descended upon him. One lifted the dazed man up by strong arms around his torso, the other by his legs. Gladio tried to wriggle his legs free. 

"Guys, I'm gonna need you to hurry--" He tries to alert the other two behind the blockade, but was silenced by the mind Flayer lifting him into it's maw. He tried to break the monster's grip on his arms. It barely registered that the second monster was tugging down his trousers until he felt the cold chill on his bare cock. He yelled, and felt his mouth being invaded by a tentacle. 

The second mind flayer brought it's mouth down, and took Gladio's cock into it. The tentacles around it's cephalopod like face coiled around his bare hips and ass, and be felt them prod at his entrance. The creature held his legs spread on either side of it, trapped under each arm.


End file.
